


Unfortunately, This is Fortunate

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, awkward friendly johnny, crushes and puke and fluff, popular lovable sehun, silly sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Johnny is a lovesick puppy, craving some sort of attention from his massive crush. He didn't think the guy would throw up on him though.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	Unfortunately, This is Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> For JJF, prompt #195!
> 
> This is something quick and fun that I thought I'd do. When it said Johnny/Any I figured this would be a wonderful thing to do, merging fandoms a little bit, and all I could think of while reading the prompt was of a flawless pretty Sehun being actually a mess right in front of an oblivious kind Johnny. :)

Johnny is not creepy. It’s true that he adores  _ him _ afar and tells his friends about the many times they’ve met eyes for a split second, but he’s not that strange. 

There is a small distance between him and Sehun Oh considering they have a class together coming up. He blames it on the swarm of students that occupy the pathway as the reason for him being so close to Sehun that he can practically smell the citrus wash in his hair. It’s not a problem though, being this close to Sehun, 

If anyone figures Johnny is creepy for sniffing Sehun Oh’s locks, there’s no way of avoiding it.

They’ve never shared more than a few worlds with each other, usually because Johnny doesn’t approach him. And because Sehun is too busy. He’s  _ that _ type of student. Invested in his academics and social life, while aiding in other voluntary activities like their spirit squad and working at the cafeteria during lunch. 

Sehun has many qualities that anybody looks for in a significant person aside from how he presents himself at school. It’s unfortunate that many people have taken an interest in him. He’s at the top of the social pyramid for being so active, even if such a thing does not exist here. Everyone loves him for being the sweetest, funniest, cutest guy on campus. 

Johnny is fortunate to be walking behind him right now. 

And it must be his lucky day right now because Johnny becomes alert with the way Sehun stumbles. His walk is unbalanced and his shoulders shake. He keeps an eye on Sehun, aware that he doesn’t usually walk like this — and Johnny knows because he’s a few feet behind Sehun almost everyday. He feels like a hero for watching out. 

Johnny doesn't get a chance to process the scene unfolding before him. He shrieks while his hands extends out instinctively, catching the fall of Sehun. He kneels down and props Sehun’s back against his leg while looking directly at him, searching for a sign of assurance. 

“Are you alright?”

Sehun begins to open his mouth but words don’t come out. What Johnny finds is a pool of chunky warmth on his beige knitted sweater. His favorite oversized cashmere eggshell-shaded ribbed sweater. There’s some more gagging, forcing Johnny to pat Sehun’s back awkwardly, wanting to help him but also gain some points for impressing Sehun. Though, he’s unsure how impressive it is to be crouched with barf on his top.

“Are you done?” Johnny asks quietly, taking notice of Sehun’s forehead on his leg and his other hand on Johnny’s shoulder.  _ Wait, his hand is on my what? Woah.  _

“I’m… so sorry,” Sehun whimpers. He pulls away quickly but Johnny catches him, preventing him from moving far. 

“Don’t move too quickly. You should drink some water, too. Hydrate after hacking.”

Sehun giggles then covers his mouth quickly. “Is that a hangover expert’s quote?”

Johnny smirks. “Ah, perhaps I know a thing or two.” He really doesn’t. He isn’t one for underage drinking like his friends, Jaehyun and Mark. 

It’s silent for a moment until Sehun clears his throat. They both lock eyes for a mere second and Johnny swears his heart is dancing in his chest. Sehun is the first to get up, lending a hand out for Johnny. His cheeks are red with Johnny not knowing whether it’s from embarrassment or something else. It can’t be something else. 

“We should get cleaned up. Or I should. You, too. We don’t have to do it together,” Sehun sputters with tons of hand motions. 

Johnny nods his head. “Yeah, we’ll have to miss out on Mr. Nakamoto’s geography lesson then.”

“You have world geography third period?”

“Yup,” Johnny says. He feels a bit disheartened that Sehun doesn’t know that. He doesn’t want him to know that so he plainly adds, “I sit in the back. So maybe you’ve never seen me.”

“I’m sorry. Do you know my name then? Sorry that I don’t know yours.”

“I’m Johnny. And yeah, it’s okay. Introduce yourself, anyways.”

Sehun lowers his head before commenting, “I’m Sehun.”

Johnny nudges his head towards the restroom, Sehun following him right away. He figures they’d go there but he’d need a brand new set of clothes and he wants to make sure Sehun is entirely okay, so he tugs on Sehun's wrist to follow him towards the office instead.

“Oh gosh, no. I’m fine really. It’s probably just a bug!” Sehun says while squirming away from Johnny. 

“Yeah, well sometimes these bugs are contagious!” Johnny retorts, then the wind blows and reminds himself that he also needs to change his smelly shirt, “And I need to get permission to go to my car for a shirt.”

“Ooh, asking for permission? You know you could just go.”

Johnny shakes his head. “I don’t wanna look like I ditch.”

“It’s just pulling something out of the trunk.”

“I’m not pulling it out of a trunk.” 

Sehun laughs and pulls Johnny towards the student parking lot. He skips and swings Johnny’s hand before releasing it and covering his mouth again. Johnny, noticing his sudden mood diminishing, wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and raises him over a nearby garbage, swatting his back repetitively like earlier. He gags and whimpers, in a very undesirable way. It makes Johnny cringe. 

Yet, he still thinks he loves Sehun.

Sehun is stubborn. That is something he did not know about him. He decides to lift Sehun off his feet and carry him towards the office. He’s aware that his shirt with Sehun’s throw up is rubbing off on Sehun but it’s fine. He’ll probably be sent home after. Heck, they’ll probably be both sent home.

In the office, Johnny requests directions for the nurse. They hold expressions of worry but he dismisses it, saying he just threw up. That makes them retract and point towards the nurse’s room. He strides there and kicks the door open gently and lays Sehun on the infirmary bed. Shortly, a nurse comes and checks his temperature and symptoms. 

“Stomach flu?” She asks sweetly.

“Probably. But I didn’t eat anything uncooked.”

She chuckles and hands Sehun a water bottle. “You don’t have to eat raw food. It happens with the weather and your immune system simply can’t endure it sometimes. I suggest resting today and tomorrow. It’ll last no more than two days. We can already submit absent notes to the office and I will call your contact on your emergency card.”

“Ah, I have a car. I’ll go home and let them know. She’d believe me, I mean look.” Sehun’s eyes flicker down to his chest before grinning at her. 

Sehun’s cheeks are flushed and he’s got a horrible stain, he’s even shaking a little. And yet, Johnny is still in love with heart eyes.

“Okay, well then. We will be confirming this with the office.” With that she walks away. 

Johnny, on the other hand, stays put and asks, “Do you want me to drive behind you? In case something happens in the car?”

“I should be good. But…” Sehun minimizes the distance between them. “You should come over and keep me company.”

“I—I still have class. It’s fine, class who?” Johnny chuckles nervously then adds, “But—I, uh, are you sure?”

Sehun nods enthusiastically with a grin. “Yeah, besides, I might get more sick and need someone to take care of me.”

Johnny tries his best not to let his knees buck. He just smiles back politely and points towards the exit. “Okay, sure. I’ll follow you home.”

“Let’s.” 

Johnny doesn’t believe this is happening right now. He has to though, because it turns out his car is parked in the same row as Sehun, give or take, a few cars in between them. 

By the time Johnny is in his car, he spots Sehun already pulled out waiting for him. The drive is short, being that Sehun literally lives a few blocks away from campus. He occupies the parking spot by the mailbox while Sehun parks in the driveway. Johnny notes, assuming from the available spots, there is nobody home. 

“Would you like to order anything?” Sehun offers. 

Johnny shakes his head. “I think it’s best you don’t eat anything for a while.”

“But I asked if you wanted anything.”

“Uh, no. I could make us soup. How about that?” 

Sehun flashes him a sweet smile when he nods. He’s always smiling way too much and Johnny is constantly reduced to a puddle of mushy goo. Ever seen a melted gummy bear? Anyways, he also nods a lot, too. Johnny considers that is the reason why he’s throwing up. 

They are in the kitchen where Sehun shows him where the pots are and essential vegetables and protein for whatever soup he might be making. 

Before Johnny can question why he must mention everything so suddenly, when he can just sit and look pretty at the kitchen island, Sehun announces, “Gonna go wash off. I won’t take too long. Thank you again.”

The moment Sehun prances up the stairs, Johnny rushes his phone out of his pocket and begins looking up a five star recipe. He knows how to cook, but previously, he was only going to make egg drop soup or something with chicken base because almost everyone had that in their asian corner of the pantry. But fortunately, Sehun is giving him some alone time for him to whip up something impressive.

While scrolling, everything seems to have long prep times, so he decides on cheese-broccoli soup to serve with chips and extra green onion and shredded cheese. He makes it creamy and thick the way he likes it and vividly bright. He hopes Sehun likes it just as much as Johnny does. The aroma travels the kitchen, even into the living room where Johnny prepares two bowls on the coffee table. He finds 7UP which is known to be the best during stomach flus and fills up a glass just for Sehun.

Johnny is impressed. He’s goofy and pathetic, yet he just cooked and served a meal for his sweet crush after barely being properly acquainted for less than an hour. Johnny considers it a win. 

He slouches into the couch waiting for his arrival but not even a second into getting comfortable, he hears a gentle hum. He looks over his shoulders and his eyes land on a shirtless Sehun, a little damp, but a lot attractive.

“Smells great! What did you make?”

“Oh, it’s a cheese broccoli creamy soup.”

“I love cheese! Oh gosh.” 

Johnny is pleased. Now all Sehun has to do is try it. As he walks towards Johnny, the more Johnny tries to bury himself deeper into the couch and not look at Sehun’s body. It’s actually really perfect so it’s hard not to stare.

When Sehun sits, Johnny kindly hands him the bowl with, “Careful it’s hot.”

Sehun pokes his tongue out before he eats. Johnny always thought his mouth was small but when he eats like this, he sure can open his mouth. It’s strange for Johnny to think like this over his crush when they barely know each other. But young boys his age lust all the time, don’t they?

“I love it, Johnny. It’s really tasty. Thanks. Sure I won’t yak up the broccoli bits?” 

Johnny grabs his bowl and begins to eat too. He then answers, “I sure hope not.”

“Why?” Sehun takes another bite. “Doesn’t it turn you off?”

Johnny abruptly coughs, choking on a small piece of broccoli. He hunches over and clears his throat before drinking Sehun’s soda. 

Sehun just giggles. “You alright?”

“Fine, good. And now it’s not un-sexy.” Johnny cringes. “Is that a word?”

“Can be. Technically.”

“Nice.”

Sehun places down his bowl and scoots closer to Johnny, bringing his knees to his to his chest. He faces Johnny but Johnny is still looking towards the television. If he’s being honest, he’s a bit nervous to turn to Sehun’s direction, now with his legs folded cutely. It doesn’t help when Sehun places his arms on the back of the couch, practically over Johnny’s shoulders.

“Do you think I’m the opposite? Of un-sexy?”

Johnny nervously laughs. “Yeah? Sure. Why not right?”

“It’s a yes or no question, Johnny.”

“Yeah, even if I don’t really use that word. I mean yeah, you are. Look at you.” Johnny finally allowed himself to take his eyes down Sehun’s body, taking a very good look at his firm pecks and defined abs. Even as he sits, his waist is tiny and his stomach is so flat. “Very attractive.”

“Yeah, but my face is up here.” Sehun lunches Johnny’s jaw to direct him up to his eyes. “Am I attractive to you?”

“You are. I always thought so. Everything about you.” 

Sehun hums. “Good. Take care of me tonight. If I like you as much as you like me, I’m going to ask you on a date.”

“Uh, what?”

“I’d rather take another bite than to repeat that.”

Johnny would kiss Sehun right now but he doesn’t want to catch the stomach flu, even if there’s a pool of storming butterflies in his belly. 

Sehun leaves to put their plates away and Johnny watches him saunter with admiration.

The opportunity is given to process everything that has happened in the last few minutes. Johnny tenses up and splutters our, “Wait. You know I like you?!” 

“It’s not hard to tell, baby!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy it!??? please let me know with the comments!!! thank you for reading.


End file.
